Destined
by AnJ
Summary: Is Hunter out to get Morgan? Does Hunter have a deep dark secret? Read about Morgan and Hunters trials to be together. Second to the Final Chapter Review Review Review!
1. Dreams

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity if purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions!  
  
This book is dedicated to all the Sweep fans and my Buddies!!!!! Thanks for the inspiration Mic2..hehe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
  
  
** I often wondered how I could love someone I just met. A person I barely know or even barely talked to. A person I know is destined to be with me? My soul's other half. The one I know I will be with forevermore. To protect. To admire. To love for always. Ohh…Goddess! When will you let her see that I am the one for her? I loose control of my emotions every time she is around. I have never felt this way before. What is it about her that does this to me? Sometimes I hate being vulnerable which is an effect she does that to me. Her pain breaks my heart, and all for that stupid bastard. The bastard who tried to kill her. Thank Goddess she is all right. I held her and she cried. I couldn't help loving her then and there. She wore her heart in here sleeves for everyone to see. I love her innocence and I vowed to protect it for always. All I can think about is holding her and making all her fears and pains go away. To be the one in her arms and to be the one to hold her tight. I wonder if she feels the same for me. My love, how I long for you…  
  
H.N. ***  
  
Fire. How I love the fire. I love the way it made me feel as I looked into it…looking for answer to untold questions. It welcomed me, whispering for me to look deeper. And I did. I saw myself looking back… my reflection. The cloud came and the fire showed me something different, something awful. I saw myself running from something. I knew it was something dark…something evil…and it wanted me. It told me that I couldn't escape my destiny. I ran as fast as I could, trying not to look back. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw someone at the end of my path. Then everything stopped…  
  
Again, it was dark. But this time, I didn't feel scared. The beach. I felt the warm grainy sand beneath my toes. I heard the waves, encircling me and splashing against the wall of rocks that began to surround me. I knew that it was the earth and water barrier. I heard the howling of the wind as it circled me, making the protection around me even stronger. Then light. I was surrounded by light…and I knew it was the fire. It grew bigger and brighter. I was in the middle of a circle of fire and I didn't feel scared, I felt safe. My senses tingled knowing that someone is near.  
  
Then he came. He always did. He walked through all the barriers. The water parted as he passed. The earth lowered its walls. The wind made way for him. The fire embraced him as walked through. Only he can break through the barriers of the elements. He has come for me. My love. We shared a connection. He walked towards me and I felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. Of contentment. And even more…of love. He took me into his arm and we danced to music that only he and I can hear. I felt like I was floating , watching it with the stars. I was filled with emotions. I saw us, bathed in silver light, wrapped together with a silver cord that hummed with energy. I looked at him and soon I was swimming in an endless pool of green light that was his eyes. He kissed me and I kissed him back. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. Then he whispered in my ear, " I have found you…..my love…my muirn beatha dan…."  
  
  
  
Please Review….It will be greatly appreciated! Next chapter will be up soon! 


	2. Goodbye

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity if purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
*I woke up, as the sun was about to come up. Morgan. She is the last thing I think about at night and the first thing to pop in my head in the morning. She haunts my every dream and my every waking moment. Goddess I miss her so much. Everyday without her is like being ripped apart. I don't know what she's thinking. I hated it when she told me she doesn't love me. Just hearing it made me sick. But we both knew she was lying. I love her more than anything. She wants to protect me. I bet that's the reason why she broke up with me. She thought Ciaran would hurt me. The thought made me love her even more. Being this vulnerable. Being this inlove. This will be either be my new beginning or is gonna be the death of me.  
  
HN*  
  
  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. My dream. Is it a sign? Is the Goddess telling me that I've made the wrong decision? I've been having that dream for 3 straight nights now. The same thing over and over again, except this time it was different. I saw his face. His beautiful face. His eyes. His lips.  
  
Hunter. It was Hunter. I licked my lips trying to find any trace of his lips that still linger, but was disappointed only to find my lips were really dry. I remember how I felt when I first saw him. How I hated him and I almost killed him. But now, I love him more than anything. He was my muirn beatha dan, and not because of me, my ex boyfriend. I drove him away. It was me who told him I don't love him anymore. Which we both know is a lie.  
  
I sat up, shivering from the cold wind blowing from my window. I pushed my feet into my bear claw slipper and walked to the window. I looked out and found myself looking at a beautiful sunrise. A new day. I hated it! A new day without Hunter was heart breaking. I got dressed, went downstairs to get a diet coke, and then headed for the door. I needed to be alone.  
  
~Morgan. Please meet me at the park. We need to talk~ Hunter's witch message was loud and clear in my head. It felt like he was right there with me. But I knew better.  
  
~Okay. I'll be there. ~  
  
I walked to the park just as the sun was fully up. I sat on the swing and cried. I miss Hunter so much, but I cant bear to see him hurt later.  
  
Few moments later, I sense that Hunter was near by. He walked to me, a hurt look in his face. He looked beautiful, almost god like. His green ribbed sweater clinging to every muscle in his chest. His lips were pink from the cold. I wanted to kiss him, hold him, feel his body next to mine, but I know I had to resist.  
  
"Hi Morgan." He said not looking at me.  
  
"Hello Hunter" I finally looked up, but wish I didn't. His eyes were filled with tears, but I know he was holding it back.  
  
Finally he said, "Why are we doing this?!" his face filled with pain and anger. "We both know this isn't right. Why do you want to do this? It kills me every morning knowing that I wont be a with you, kiss you, or even talk to you the whole day." He looked so hurt and I wanted to wrap him in my arms and make all his pain go away. But I cant, because I was the cause of his pain. I couldn't help crying.  
  
"Goddess Hunter! Don't you think it kills me too? I can't bear to see you hurt. But I can't bear to see them hurt you either. You know that to get to ME they will get after YOU. I cant live like that. Knowing that you're in danger because of me!"  
  
"I would rather be in danger everyday of my life and be with you, than to be safe without you! Don't you understand that?! I need you like I need to breath. I'm meant to be yours forever. Please Morgan, lets stop this." He said, pleading.  
  
"I'm sorry Hunter. I love you. I always will, but I think we should really break up. I'm evil. Do you remember what my father did to my mother?! He killed her! And they were muirn beatha dans, like us. What makes you think I wont turn evil and do the same to you?!" I said in between sobs.  
  
" Because you're not your father! I know you. You're not evil. You have more good in you than anybody I know! Morgan…I love you…don't do this. Please."  
  
"I'm sorry Hunter. Its over. I hope you understand. Please move on. I know you will find someone that will treat you the way you should be treated. Goodbye Hunter."  
  
I couldn't look at him. I walked to the das boot and climbed in. I brought my hands to my face and wept. I tried to convince myself that what I did was right. I telling myself what I did was for the best. Who are you kidding Morgan?!?! I would rather be dead without Hunter in my life. I swept the tears away and drove off.  
  
~I don't want anybody else….there will never be anyone else~  
  
I heard it in my head loud and clear. I started to cry again. He was right. There will be no one else. He is my only one….and now he's gone. I wanted to die…. 


	3. Pain

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity if purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
~*It's been 2 weeks since Morgan and I broke up. It kills me everyday, and it doesn't get easier. I know that she's been avoiding me. Last week, I felt her outside Practical Magick. She sent out her senses, and when she realized I was inside, she left. She hasn't been going to circle and that irritates me. I feel like it's my fault that she's neglecting her Wicca studies. She needs all the guidance she can get. I worry about her every minute. Bree told me that she might be going to circle tonight. I was glad that I was going to see her, but the council called. I had to meet some of the other Seeker to discuss Amyranth. I didn't realize that Amelia would be there. One thing led to another. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even realize that Morgan was at the house, until I saw her standing outside my room. The way she looked at me, it killed me. I never realize that our relationship would end this way. Goddess, how could I be so stupid!? How could I hurt the person I love the most the worst possible way?  
  
HN*~  
  
  
  
Out side I can see the rain falling. I curled up into a ball and wrapped myself in the blanket. It feels like I've been crying for weeks and finally I m all cried out. Memories of his laughter, his scent and the way his lips tasted when we kiss lingered in my mind. It's been two weeks since I broke up with Hunter. Two weeks without seeing him. It's starting to get easier. I've even been avoiding everyone in the circle. I feels awful not being able to talk to Robbie. Not being able to hang out with Bree. Sometimes I would check to see if Hunter is around. But he never is, which was good. Today, Bree called asking me to stay at her house for the night since my parents were away for the weekend and that Mary K was at Jaycee's. She also insisted that I go to circle with her. I told her no, but she said she'd drag my butt out of the house. So I have no choice. I guess I have to face Hunter sooner or later.  
  
We got to Sky's house around 8. Robbie answered the door, and was surprised when he saw me with Bree. When I got inside, I quickly sent out my senses to see if Hunter was there. Sky met my gaze and told me that Hunter was out for Seeker business. I wanted to see Hunter, but was glad that he wasn't there at the moment. I realized that I wasn't ready for confrontation yet.  
  
The circle was a short one. Since I haven't been to circle for the last 2 weeks, I felt exhausted afterwards. Sky told me to lie down in her room and get some rest. I guess I must have dozed off; cause when I woke up it was already 3 in the morning. I got up, straightened my shirt, and then headed to the bathroom. It was dark but I could see fine. I realized that to get to the bathroom, I had to pass Hunter's room. The door was cracked open, so I decided to take a peek to see if he was awake.  
  
Goddess, I wish I hadn't. I saw Hunter in bed, with a girl that I have never seen before. She moaned as Hunter touched her. I wanted to run away, but I was frozen. Hunters shifted to one arm and looked up.  
  
Goddess! He knows I'm here. Why hadn't he sensed me earlier? I didn't stay long enough to ask. I ran to Sky's room to get my things and then headed for the door.  
  
"Bloody Hell!!" I heard Hunter curse, then the girl asking what was wrong.  
  
Tears were pouring down my face. Sky woke up when she heard me storm down the stairs.  
  
"Morgan? Are you alright?" she asked, but when she saw the tears streaming down my face, she nodded as if understanding what was happening.  
  
I was out the door and was running to Das Boot when I heard Hunter call out.  
  
"Morgan, I can explain. Please stop and let me explain"  
  
It was too late. I was already in the car. I looked out the passenger window to see Hunter standing in the porch with only his jeans on.  
  
~Damn you. How could you?!~  
  
I was crying so hard that it was hard for me to drive. I pushed on the gas not realizing that there was a stop sign. Headlights flooded my car, and I swerved. I hit a patch of ice and slid, straight into the ditch. My car hit a tree, and then everything went black…….. 


	4. Glimpse

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity if purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions!  
  
  
  
* This might be weird. This is a dream that Morgan had while she was asleep from her accident. It foreshadows what will happen in the future. Please read and review!!!!!! Thanks a bunch*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*  
  
I saw myself standing with my father on along aisle. At the end stood my soon to be husband, wearing a black suit. I walked toward him, smiling, because I knew this was going to be the happiest day of my life. He smiled back, looking deep into my eyes. I walked past my friends. I saw Sky with Raven. Bree with Robbie. My aunt Eileen and Paula with their daughter. She smiled at me and winked as I walked past them. Then I saw my mother crying and Mary K. smiling.  
  
I was at the hospital "You did good mom. You've made me the happiest man in the world." He said kissing me.  
  
The nurse handed us our child. She was beautiful. I loved her more than anything in the world.  
  
"Moira. We will call her Moira."  
  
"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you.." It was Moira's first birthday and we threw a party for her. Everyone gathered around the cake table. It was a nice day at the beach and everyone was enjoying themselves.  
  
I pulled my family away from the crowd and the three of us walked along the beach, watching the sunset. Moira giggling with her father. It was if we were in our own little world. I was happy and contented because I was with the two people I loved the most. Smiling, I looked up at the sky. It had been bright and clear this afternoon, but now it was dark and ominous. Something is coming. I clutched my husband's hands for comfort and he turned to give me a kiss in return. When he pulled back, I saw that his shirt was soaked with blood.  
  
"I love you…" was all he said before he crumpled into the sand. Behind him I saw the man who killed my own mother, holding an athame. His lips curled up into a grin.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy? Wake up Mommy!" I stood up, rubbing my eyes, trying to adjust to the light.  
  
"What is it honey?" I asked worried about my eight-year-old daughter. "Are you alright? Was it a nightmare?"  
  
She nodded. I pulled her to me and held her tight.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"The bad man came and took daddy. Then he said that he was gonna take you too." She said sobbing.  
  
"Its just a dream baby. Nothing bad will happen. I'm here. I wont let anything happen to you Moira." I said. I couldn't help staring at her. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. With her long golden hair and her high cheekbones. I looked into her eyes. I knew those eyes. Those eyes haunt my every dream and my every waking moment.  
  
I kissed her forehead. She giggled then pulled away.  
  
"You have your fathers eyes," I said. "Green like the sea."  
  
~*~* 


	5. Awakened

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity if purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
**Morgan is in the hospital and it's all because of me. If anything happens to her…I wont be able to forgive myself.  
  
Giomanach**  
  
The room was dim, but I was glad because the first thing I saw was Hunter. He was sitting by my bed, sleeping. I smiled, because he looked so peaceful.  
  
"Hunter?" I said, not realizing that the hoarse voice was my own. He looked up, blinked a few times, and then smiled.  
  
"You're awake." He said relieved. He reached for my hands, and I enjoyed how it felt against my own.  
  
"Where am I? How long was I asleep? How long have you been here?" I asked, dazed.  
  
"You're in the hospital. You had an accident. Don't you remember?"  
  
Suddenly, I was flooded with memories. How I ran away from Hunter's house. How much it angered me to see him in bed with another woman. I quickly pulled my hands away. He looked at me with so much pain in his eyes, that I couldn't bear to look at him.  
  
"Where are my parents?"  
  
"They went home for awhile. I told them I would call when you wake up."  
  
"Oh. Okay." He noticed that I was starting to remember what happened that night. He just looked at me. So much pain in his eyes, so much regret. I turned to my side so that I wouldn't have to look at him. I knew he was hurt.  
  
"Well I'll go call your parents."  
  
When he left, the tears came flooding out. I couldn't hold it in. It hurts too much to hold it in. A few minutes later, Hunter came back. He said that he had to go home, and that my parents were on their way. He picked up his jacket and headed for the door.  
  
Thirty minutes later, my parents came. I saw that my mom and Mary K. had been crying. My dad looked like he hadn't slept for days.  
  
"Oh honey. I'm so glad you're awake now. We were so worried. Good thing Hunter saw you crash and pulled you out. He even drove you to the hospital. That poor boy. He has been worried sick. Did you know that he stayed here with you the whole time? He must really love you. Well anyways. I'm so glad you're okay now honey. Is there we can get you? Are you hungry?" By now mom was crying again.  
  
"Thanks mom, but I think I just want to sleep again." I said.  
  
"Okay. We'll go talk to the doctors. Call if you need anything."  
  
"Okay" I said, trying to fight the sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this one sucked! Ohh well…You guys wont want to miss the next one! Hurry Up! ~sigh~ 


	6. New Beginning

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity if purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions!  
  
  
  
I hope you guys like this one! I worked really hard on it! Please review!! Also this is dedicated to my Buddy. Together we can invent as many post its as we want!! Whoo HOo  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It's been a week since the accident. My body still aches once in awhile, but its getting better now. It's early Saturday morning, and my family was still asleep. I got up and looked at my alarm clock. 6 o'clock in the morning. I looked out the window and it was still dark outside. I slipped on my slippers and put on my robe. I headed for the kitchen to get a diet coke. Hmm. I think maybe I'll go watch the sunrise at the park. It would be really quiet and peaceful. Good place for me and think. I took a detour and headed for my closet instead. When I was dressed, I wrote a note to my parents telling them where I would be, and then headed for Das Boot.  
  
I got to the park 15 minutes later. Just in time to watch the sun to fully rise. I took a deep breath of cold winter air. I bent down to pick up a handful of newly fallen snow, and then headed for one of the picnic benches. I looked up at the sky and wondered why my life was so complicated. Why was all this things happening to me? Why me Goddess? Why cant I just be a normal teenager, with normal shallow problems. My eyes were starting to tear up, but stopped. I sensed someone coming up behind me. Hunter. I couldn't face him now. Not yet. I wasn't ready.  
  
~HUNTER. JUST STOP! PLEASE. NOT NOW.~  
  
I knew the witch message surprised him, cause he stopped dead in his tracks. I got up and headed to Das Boot, not looking back, even though I was tempted. I was half way to the parking lot, when strong hands pulled me back. He spun me around so I can face him. Goddess, please let me be strong. I don't know what to do.  
  
Hunter led me to one of the picnic tables and sat down. He was still holding on to my hand, but I snatched it away.  
  
"Morgan. We really need to talk," he said looking up at me. I looked down at him. Goddess, he gets more gorgeous every time I see him.  
  
"Hunter. We don't have to talk about anything. We broke up. It's none of my business who you go and sleep with. You have nothing to explain to me. Nothing." I said, looking away.  
  
"But I do have to explain. I betrayed you. You are the one I love the most. I don't know what happened. I saw Amelia at the Seeker meeting and…"  
  
"Hunter. I don't want to hear about this." I said cutting him off. "I don't care. I don't want to hear about your love life. So if this is all we're talking about, then you're wasting your time and mine."  
  
He looked at me dazed. I knew what I said was rude, but that's how I felt.  
  
"Morgan! Will you listen to me." He yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you? How can you act like that didn't affect you? I'm not blind, and I'm not stupid either." His eyes flaring at me.  
  
"When you left me, I was devastated. I didn't know what to do. All week its you who I think about. I kept myself busy, thinking it will get my mind of you, but it didn't. Then, I saw Amelia at the meeting. We started talking about old times and I started to feel a little better. I knew that you would be at my house for circle, and I wanted to go home to see you, but I knew it would hurt too much. For both you and me, so I asked Amelia to go eat dinner with me. We were eating, and I was so lonely for you. The next thing I knew…."  
  
Tears where rolling down my eyes now. Why is he telling me this? Does he want to hurt me more? Why can't he just leave me alone?  
  
"I was so caught up at the moment. I wished so much that it was you who I was kissing…." He looked up at me and I saw tears in his eyes. I have never seen him so vulnerable. I always knew him to be so in control.  
  
"Morgan. I'm not proud of what I did. I understand if you never forgive me. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you. When I saw you outside my room…the way you looked at me. It shattered my inside. Then when I saw you crash…I thought you were gonna die. I didn't know what to do. If anything happened to you that night, if you died right there…Oh Goddess Morgan. If you were taken from me that night, I would have gone with you. I prayed so hard for the goddess to take me instead of you." His voice was starting to break up. I looked at him, and I knew he meant what he said.  
  
"I love you so much. I am so deeply sorry for betraying you like that. Just tell me what to do to make it up to you. I would lay my life for you. Don't you realize that? Please Morgan. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
Goddess. I love him so much. It hurts me to see him like this. But the memories of what he did. I can never forget that. Never.  
  
Without realizing it, I bent down to kiss him on the lips. He kissed me with so much love, passion. So much hunger. I could have stayed like that forever. But I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let Hunter die because of me. Just like the dream I had while I was at the hospital. I knew from the beginning that that was a premonition of the future. Hunter can't die like that. I know what I must do.  
  
I pulled away. I took him in my arms. He was still sitting down and I was still standing up. I ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled me closer to him. Then, I felt it. The silver cord. It connects me to him. Connected out hearts. We were cocooned in silver light. It surrounded us. Hummed with power, with love. It felt unbelievable. I never wanted it to end. But I know I have to.  
  
Quietly I started to whisper something that popped in my head.  
  
~Earth, Air, Water, and Fire, witness me now.  
  
~Goddess hear my vow.  
  
~ Though our hearts are combined,  
  
~Our hearts intertwined.  
  
~I must break the tie that binds.  
  
~With this vow, our souls no longer connected.  
  
~But you'll always be protected.  
  
~ Cause without me  
  
~You can flee…  
  
I pulled Hunter up. I gave him a quick, last kiss on the lips, and then pulled him to me.  
  
" I forgive you for what you did. " I whispered in his ears. " Hunter…I….release you." Then I stepped back to finish chant.  
  
~As I will it, let it be,  
  
~Hunter, you are now free.  
  
"Morgan. I love you." He said, shocked. He realized what I was doing. "I will always love you. No matter what you do. You can never change that."  
  
I stepped away from him and headed for my car. I could feel him watching, as I walk away. Walk away from his life forever.  
  
I was almost to my car when I felt it. A snap. I knew it was the cord. The cord that connected me to Hunter was no more. We were no longer muirn beatha dans.  
  
I ran to Das Boot crying. When I got inside I saw Hunter was still standing at the same spot where I left him. I love you Hunter Niall.  
  
As I was pulling out of the parking lot, I decided to send Hunter my last witch message.  
  
~Happy Birthday Hunter. May this be a new beginning for you.~  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HeY! Whatchu think?! Come on and ReVieW, ReVieW, ReVieW!! Whoo Hoo 


	7. Storm

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity it is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions!  
  
  
  
**I hope you guys like this chapter!! Watch out for Chapter 8! It will be a doozy!! Lots of surprises! Hehehe…enjoy peeps! Review, Review and Review!!! **  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My head is spinning. I kissed her deeper. Stroking her hair. Running my hands up and down her back.  
  
"Hunter" The way she said my name made me want to kiss her even more. I pulled her closer to me.  
  
"Morgan…" I moaned and looked at her. To my surprise, the girl I was kissing didn't have long brown hair, instead she had blond hair. She didn't have the same innocent face. The strong nose. The deep dark eyes. This is not my Morgan. Repulsed, I backed away. She stepped towards me, a grin spreading across her face.  
  
"There is no Morgan. She's gone. You're mine now Hunter." She laughed.  
  
Frightened, I spun around trying to figure out where I was. When I turned to confront the girl, she was gone. I was alone now. I walked towards a grassy hill to have a better look around. It seemed like the hill was so close, but it took me awhile to get to the top.  
  
There, I saw a familiar face. Morgan. She stood there watching the sky. Her face was sullen. I noticed that she had been crying. With every step I took towards her, she took a step back. A hurt look swept across her face.  
  
"You didn't even fight for me, Hunter. Didn't even go after me." She said angrily. Again I tried to get close to her, but she just drifted away. Soon she was gone. Nothing left but the mist. I looked up to find that the sky has turned gray. Big, heavy clouds were moving in, covering the stars. A storm is coming.  
  
I looked around to find shelter. I started walking down the hill when a voice called to me. I stopped to turn around. The mist was now heavy fog, making it hard to see. A figure started to materialize from it. I focused harder to see who it was.  
  
"Hello" she said as she emerged from the fog. I realized that the voice was coming from a little girl. Maybe around seven or eight. Her voice was melodic, almost hypnotic. Her tone sounded ancient and powerful. I stepped forward for a closer look, but she stopped me.  
  
"Things are changing, "she said pointing at the sky.  
  
"What do you mean? Is it the storm?" I asked, intrigued.  
  
"Things are changing and with it comes the dark times." She explained. By now, the wind has picked up speed. It howled at us, making it impossible to hear.  
  
"With the dark times comes the Dark Man." She stood regal in front of me, not bothered by the strong winds. Standing with poise and grace.  
  
"You must act now. Go to her." She pleaded.  
  
"Go to who? Who are you?" I asked. She just stood there, quiet.  
  
"Go to who?! Answer me! I'm talking to you!" I said frustrated.  
  
"You must act now or I will cease to exist!" she yelled.  
  
"Who are you?! What do you mean?! What do you want me to do?" I was yelling now. The wind was unbearable. Surprised, the girl took a step toward me. It the moonlight I saw her face. I was shocked. Oh Goddess, It can't be. She looks like…  
  
"I'm afraid," she said, interrupting my thoughts. "Please do something. My life depends on it. Please do something."  
  
I walked toward her. I took her in my arms and hugged her tightly. Thunder cracked above. I looked at her and she looked at me. I didn't want to let go of her. I wanted so much to protect her. I didn't know how I knew her, but my heart was full of love for her. I kissed her forehead and she looked at me smiling.  
  
"Please do something." She pleaded. "She needs you now more than ever."  
  
"I promise you I will go." I took her hands and led her down the hill.  
  
She looked at me, her soft golden hair flying behind her. She giggled, her fathomless green eyes twinkling. Then suddenly I knew.  
  
She clinged onto my arm and said:  
  
"Thank you, Father."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Hunters POV)  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. Could it be? Did I really just dream about my future daughter? What was she warning me about?  
  
Shivering, I stood up to close my window. Goddess, it was so peaceful outside. I looked up at the moon, wondering if Morgan was looking at it too. I closed my eyes trying to feel any lingering connection to her, but couldn't.  
  
I was reaching to close the window when a gust of dead cold winter breeze passed by. Something or someone is coming. This cant be good.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Morgan's POV)  
  
"Morgan! Your boyfriend is here!" Mary K screamed from outside my door.  
  
"Okae. I'm almost done!" I picked up my bag and grabbed a denim jacket from the closet. I ran down the stairs and stopped to check my reflection in the hall mirror. My nerves were tingling. It's been 2 weeks since I last saw him. Smiling I opened the door.  
  
"Hey love, I missed you." He said pulling me closer for a kiss. Goddess, Thank you for bringing him back to me. I missed him so much. I looked up and kissed his full lips. I don't remember how long we kissed, but when we finally pulled away, we were both breathless.  
  
"So? Did you miss me? You didn't go get yourself another guy while I was gone did you?" he said, teasing.  
  
"No, I didn't go out with other guys while you were gone." I said truthfully "and of course I missed you Azriel." 


	8. Questions

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity it is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions!  
  
  
  
Okay. I know this reeks! Just bare with me. There are surprises to come in the upcoming chapters, especially Chapter 9! So please enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It really means a lot to me when you review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Summer is almost here and I cannot wait! School has been so hectic lately that I don't have much time to focus on my Wicca studies. Thank Goddess it was finally Friday. I looked at the hall clock and realized that I was late for my daily lessons with Alyce and Sky.  
  
"Dammit " I muttered as I ran down the school steps. I was almost to my car when strong hands gripped my shoulders.  
  
"Hey! What the hell?!" I said, turning around. I surprised to find my boyfriend, Azriel behind me.  
  
"Sorry love. Did I scare you?" Azriel stood before me, looking gorgeous as always. He had on a navy sweater that made his baby blue eyes look like the sky. His golden blond hair, sticking up in spikes.  
  
"No. Well maybe a little. I've been jumpy all day." I said.  
  
"I'm sorry love. Is there anything I can do?" he said, leaning in for a kiss. Yum. He tasted like peppermint.  
  
"No. I'll be fine. I have to go to meet Alyce. Are you gonna go meet Diarmuid?"  
  
"Yea, but I could go with you if you wanted." I looked up and saw concern in his eyes. He smiled at me and my heart melted.  
  
"No. That's okae. Are you still coming over this afternoon?"  
  
"Yea. I should be there around 4. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yea. That fine." I said as I slid inside Das Boot. "I'll see you later then."  
  
"Okae. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
I saw Azriel watching me as I pulled out of the parking lot. I remembered when I first met him 2 month ago. I was at Practical Magick with Alyce when he walked in with Diarmuid. He looked so quiet, so laid back, so normal. Like Cal and Hunter, he was older than me at 19.The first thing I did was check if he was a witch, and was relieved when I found out he wasn't. He started calling me after that, asking me out to a movie or to dinner. At first I said no. I wasn't sure if I could ever date anyone again. Not after what happened with Hunter. I still hurt when I think about how it ended between us. How he didn't come after me, fight for our love. Giving up so quickly. How he left for England a week after our break up. That was 5 months ago. I cried for weeks. It still hurts to think about it sometimes. I'm just glad I have Azriel now. I've moved on. I'm stronger as a person and even more as a witch. I found new love in Azriel. He is not into Wicca, not a blood witch, which is a relief. For some reason, all my relationships with Wiccan men just turn to heartache.  
  
I parked right outside Practical Magick. I pulled open the door and was welcomed by the smell of incenses.  
  
"Hello" I called out.  
  
"Hello Morgan" Alyce greeted me as she stepped out behind the counter. "Sky is already here. She's in the back having tea." She took my hands and led me behind the curtained room. "Would you like some tea dear?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yes please." I walked toward the table where Sky was sitting. She smiled at me as I sat down.  
  
"Hey Morgan. How are things?"  
  
"Things are great. Kinda tired of school though." I smiled.  
  
"Don't forget about the circle tomorrow."  
  
"I wont. By the way have you heard anything new about Hun…" I was interrupted when Alyce walked in. I was thankful that she came back, because I didn't know why I was asking about Hunter. It just kinda slipped out. I looked up and saw Sky smiling at me. She knows I miss Hunter. Since our breakup, Sky has been particularly nice to me. I don't know why.  
  
"Okay. Lets begin Morgan." Alyce picked up a book from the shelf. "Did you finish the book we gave you about the medicinal purposes of herbs?"  
  
"Yes. It was a great book. I enjoyed it a lot." I said, talking a sip of my tea.  
  
"Okay. I guess we will move on if you don't have any questions." She walked back to the shelf and pulled out a thick heavy book. I put down my mug and took the book from her. Ancient Spells.  
  
"I think this might be an interesting read for you." I looked up to see Alyce smiling at me. I flipped through the pages, being careful not to rip anything.  
  
"Goddess. This is incredible. Thanks Alyce." The book contained so many spells and ancient rites. There were spells for protection, for wealth, for health, for love.  
  
"Oh." I gasped. I put down the book and stood up. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I started walking around the room, trying to calm myself down.  
  
"What is it Morgan" Sky asked as she pulled the book to her. " Oh" was all she said.  
  
"Ah. I see. The Silver Cord." Alyce looked at me. "To Release A Love. Well. That's quite a spell my dear. I didn't even know you knew about it."  
  
"I didn't." I looked at Sky, a hurt look in her face. She didn't know what I had done to Hunter.  
  
" Let me see here." Alyce scanned the book. " I remember my mother telling me about the silver cord when I was young. She said it was just an old legend, but apparently not. It says here that the silver cord connects soul mates. The connection by the silver cord is very rare. Much stronger than the connection of muirn beatha dans. It also says that they will find each other, no matter the circumstance. They will forever be linked, for many lifetimes."  
  
I looked up to find both Alyce and Sky looking at me. I turned to Alyce and she looked deeper in my eyes. After about a minute, she just stared at me. Then she smiled and then started reading again.  
  
"My goodness. That's quiet a story." She sighed.  
  
"What about the spell? What does it do?" I was getting frustrated. My life was just getting better. I have a normal relationship. My life is not in danger every waking moment. My parents trust me again. The thought of Hunter coming back to me, gave me mixed emotions. I want to be with him again, but he will never be safe with me. Being a Seeker and being with me, it doubles his dangers. Goddess. I don't know anymore.  
  
" I don't know dear. I don't understand why someone would want to be separated from their muirn beatha dan."  
  
"There are a million reasons." I muttered.  
  
"Well. I don't know the answer dear. I wish I could help you. I have never heard of or known anyone who is connected by the silver cord." She said as she handed me the book. The she asked, " Do you Morgan? Do you know anybody who is connected by the silver cord? Will you tell me when you find the answers to your questions?"  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
Surprises in the next chapter. What are you waiting for? Go now!!!!! But REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW first!!! 


	9. Sovereign

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity it is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions!  
  
  
  
Okay. Here is Chapter 9! Don't expect too much. It's a doozy but not a DOOZY! You get me?! Special thanks to my buddy (THE MARY) and to Sweets for all the encouragement. Mic2 for helping me with the last name. (Shame of you!! Shame!!) Muahz. Enjoy people.. and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
I drove as fast as I could away from Practical Magick. I couldn't stay there. When I pulled on the driveway I found Azriel sitting on the porch. I weakly got out of the car and walked up the steps. Azriel stood up and smiled at me. I smiled back, and then leaned in to kiss him. I buried my face in his muscled chest, taking a whiff of his cologne. When I finally looked up, I saw that he was looking at me weird. His eyes full of concern. Goddess! He is so cute! Bree always said that he looked like Jacob Young from one of the soap operas, I don't know which one.  
  
"Are you okay? You looked tired. Did everything go okay?" he said, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Yea. I'm fine. Just tired from school." I pulled him inside and closed the door. My parents were away for the weekend, so Mary K. and I had the house to ourselves. I cast out my senses and found that Mary K. wasn't home. That's good. I need sometime alone with Azriel. Even though, I promised my parents that I wouldn't have guys inside the house, I couldn't resist. I know I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I'm not ready.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Azriel pulled me down on the couch.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just really tired. I think I need to nap." I looked at him. "Will you stay here with me while I sleep. I don't want to be alone right now."  
  
"Sure love. I'll stay as long as you need me." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Then I drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Running. I'm running as fast as I could. Something is after me. Goddess help me.  
  
A clearing. I ran toward the clearing, but someone stopped me.  
  
"Mother Help Me!!!!!!!"  
  
I stopped to see a little girl, surrounded by hundreds of snakes. It slithered around her. Covering her body. Behind her I saw something. I walked closer, but a circle of fire burst around her. I stepped back, frightened.  
  
Dark purplish cloud started to form in the middle of the fire. It rose high, higher, and then dove straight toward the man standing the little girl. It filled him, and he gagged. He started to shake. I looked closer. Something was crawling around under his skin. I turned away in disgust.  
  
~Morgan~  
  
He called to me. Hunter.  
  
I turned around to look. The little girl was on the ground, dead. Her body covered with a million snakebites. The man, Hunter, was on the ground also dead. The purplish cloud rose from his body, taking form of a man. The Dark Man laughed. It was dark and evil.  
  
~He was weak. You deserve better. After all…. ~  
  
Strong wind started to surround me. Thunder cracked from above.  
  
~You are the Sovereign of Darkness. The Ruler of the Dark Wave. ~  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Morgan! Morgan! Wake Up!!!"  
  
I gasped. I cant breath. I'm gonna die.  
  
"It was just a dream Morgan. I'm here. Nothing will hurt you." I looked over to Azriel. Goddess. I couldn't breath. My head throbbed. I gasped for air. It made my chest hurt even more. I felt like someone was pulling on my heart.  
  
"I just need air." I panted. I ran to the door and threw it open. I stepped outside and was blinded by the sun. I took a lungful of air and started to walk toward the porch steps. Inside I heard Azriel calling for me. I was almost to the step when I saw him.  
  
I gasped. My hands flew to my chest. The tugging in my heart got worse.  
  
"Morgan. Are you all right? Why did you run out like that?" Azriel was standing beside me now. His hand on my shoulder. He followed my gaze down the steps.  
  
"Morgan" the man took a step up. His voice hypnotic.  
  
"Hey man." Azriel was standing between us now. "I'm Azriel Martin." He said, reaching out his hand for a handshake.  
  
"Nice to meet you Azriel." His voice rang in my ear. I gasped for air. I felt like I was drowning. It can't be. Just when things were getting back to normal. My thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.  
  
"I'm Hunter Niall," he said softly. "and this is my girlfriend, Amelia O'Malley." 


	10. Different

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity it is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions!  
  
  
  
Whoo Hoo. New chapter. Are you excited?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Girlfriend. Hunter said girlfriend. He moved on. He forgot about me. Oh Goddess, he forgot about me!  
  
Behind him, a beautiful blond stepped up. Her face was soft, innocent looking. Her sea green eyes were endless. She was tall and skinny, with a perfect tan. She stood imperial beside Hunter. They were a perfect couple.  
  
"Hi, you must be Morgan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a great deal about you." She said reaching out her hands. Her long, golden hair draping over her shoulder. I looked up and reached out my own hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. This is my boyfriend Azriel Martin." Azriel, like the gentleman that he is, smiled at her. I turned my gaze away from Amelia, to see Hunter staring at me. A look of disbelief crossed his face. My mind started to race. Hunter forgot about me. He has a new girlfriend. He doesn't love me anymore.  
  
Hunter's head snapped up. He looked at me, his facial expression saying it wasn't true. I knew better. He moved on, and so did I. I have no reason to pine over Hunter. We broke up 5 months ago. I have Azriel now, I convinced myself.  
  
A wave of dizziness swept over me. I suddenly felt very light headed. I was overwhelmed with so much emotions that my head throbbed. My dream, and now Hunter. This is all too much for me.  
  
"Morgan, you need to seat down." Azriel said worriedly. I glanced up to see that Hunter was now standing beside me, looking anxious.  
  
"Are you alright Morgan?" The way Hunter said my name, sent shivers up my spine. He moved closer, trying to help me, but I turned to Azriel for help instead. Hunter looked at me, shocked, but I dismissed it.  
  
Minutes passed before someone spoke. I just stayed there, cuddled by Azriel. Finally he broke the silence, telling me he had to leave for work.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay? I can call and sick if you want me to. I don't want to leave you like this Morgan." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need you. Thanks for everything Azriel." I smiled.  
  
He leaned over to kiss me, and in the corner of my eyes, I saw Hunter turn away in disgust.  
  
"I have to leave too Hunter. I need to pick up some things. I'll see you later at home." She kissed Hunter, and then walked to her car. Why did she leave Hunter here? And is she staying at Hunter's house? Is she living with him?  
  
"I have to go around back to get some things in the shed." I said walking away from Hunter.  
  
"I'll go with you" he said, his voice authoritative. I walked down the stairs and headed for the side of the house. Hunter was right beside me.  
  
"So," I said coolly, " What brings you back to Widow's Vale?" I didn't trust myself to look at him, but I found myself gazing at his deep green eyes.  
  
"Business. I got a call from the council asking me to go back to Widow's Vale."  
  
"Oh. That's good. Good Luck with that." I didn't really want to talk to Hunter. I guess I was hurt by the fact that he has a new girlfriend. I felt uncomfortable around him, and I didn't like it.  
  
I walked faster, keeping the distance between us. I got the signs that my mom asked me to get from the shed, and then walked back to the house.  
  
I was walking up the steps, when Hunter touched my shoulder. I spun around to see what he wanted. He was looking up and down at me. Analyzing everything.  
  
"You've changed Morgan." He said, disappointed. I looked at my clothes to see if anything was wrong. I had on a blue, tight fitting, ribbed turtleneck, and dark denim jeans with black boot. Looks okay to me, but then I remembered that I didn't use to look like this. Hunter remembers me as plain Morgan. My long boring hair, and my boring clothes.  
  
"Yea. Bree and Mary K. finally got their hands on me this summer." I joked. "I guess it was time for a new look for the new school year, so I let them." He looked at my hair, which use to be long and straight. Now it was layered, soft curls at the bottom. His eyes searching my face, trying to find anything familiar. I did the same. His face was softer, younger. His hair stood spiky and tousled. His lips full. His chest broader. I snapped myself back to reality.  
  
In the few months that he was gone, I found myself more confident. I was more aware of things, not naïve like before. I've been more careful with people. I realized that I couldn't really trust anybody.  
  
"That's not it." He stated. " I feel like I don't know you anymore. You're different. Like you're not you."  
  
"Well maybe you never really knew me Hunter. Ever thought about that?! Maybe this is the real me." I said in defense. I saw his eyes flare, and his jaw tighten.  
  
"Well, I guess things have changed." His tone mocking. He walked down the driveway and down the street. I didn't bother to watch him. I was furious. How dare he come here, at my house, and tell me that I wasn't being myself? I hated him at that moment. Just when things are better in my life, normal again, he comes back. Nothing will be normal with Hunter here.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Morgan"  
  
"Mother" Maeve stood before me, majestic.  
  
"My daughter." She reached for my hand and led me to sit on a rock. I looked around and found myself on a grassy plain. I knew it was Ireland.  
  
"Things haven't been easy for you my daughter, but you must always be strong. With you flows the Riordan blood. In you flows the strength and power of the Riordan witches." She smiled. She reached for me and stroked my hair.  
  
"Mother. I am lost. I don't know what to do. Where to go. Who to trust."  
  
"Morgan, my dearest. You are destined to do great things. You must learn to follow the path that you believe is right for you."  
  
"I'm confused. I'm scared. I'm so alone." I sobbed.  
  
"I know my love, but you will never be alone. I will always be here to guide you. You are the daughter of the Goddess. Diana, the queen of all witches, blessed you herself. You have nothing to fear."  
  
"I'm afraid I will never know love. To die alone. Everyone that is important to me leaves."  
  
"Don't run away from your destiny. Even death can't separate you and your love. If not in this lifetime, it will be so in the next." It was the last thing she said to me. I was alone.  
  
I stood up, feeling the cool wind surrounding me. It's spun around, and around turning into shimmering light. It circled me, humming with energy. I smiled at its beauty. A figure started to materialize from the warm, silvery light.  
  
"This is your destiny my daughter." My mother's voice rang in my ears. I lifted my head to find the person standing right in front of me. **********************************************************************  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who is Morgan's destiny? Could it be Hunter? Or another Guy? Surprises are ahead…I mean SURPRISE AHEAD! You don't want to miss it! Please review. I might not put up the next chapter if I don't get reviews…and you don't want that, do you? I think you'll want to read the many surprises in store for chapter 11! 


	11. Regret

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity it is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions!  
  
  
  
YaY! A new chapter!! I hope you all like this one. This story will be ending soon, unless I get reviews. Hehe…yes I know I'm evil, but hey! I need feedback!  
  
To Sweets: All my chapters are dedicated to you. Thanks for the endless encouragement and for loving my story. Muahz to ya Buddy! (Also hiya to my pyro buddy and my mommy missy!!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
~* There are things I regret saying. Things I didn't mean. I never thought I could say those things, but I did. And for that I lost my love forever. If only she knew how I feel, how much I love her. I'd give anything to have this day again. But I know, that its over and I have to let her go. *~  
  
  
  
"Morgan, phone. Its Bree."  
  
"Hello?" I was still half asleep. I glanced at the clock by my bed. 6:10!  
  
"Morgan, What time are you going to circle?" I heard Bree's voice on the other side.  
  
"Um. I'll be there around 7. Why?"  
  
"Do you think I can get a ride? Breezy is acting up again." She sighed.  
  
"Yea. Sure. I'll pick you up in 45 mins." We hung up, and I went straight for the bathroom. I took a quick shower, and then rummaged my closet. I pulled out my black boat neck shirt and black flared pants. I dried my hair, then put on some eye shadow, eyeliner, and some lip-gloss. I grabbed my shoes, bag, and my keys and headed for the door.  
  
We got to Circle around 7:10. Sky opened the door and led us to the living room.  
  
Everyone was already there, hanging out in the couch. Robbie smiled as we walked in.  
  
"Morganita. All black. I love it!" he joked.  
  
"Hey Robbie." I took off my jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Sky walked up to me.  
  
"Morgan, I made some cider in the kitchen. There's still time before we start." She smiled then walked towards the group. I straightened my shirt and headed for the kitchen. I stopped to see Hunter and Amelia locked in an embrace. She looked at him and he looked down at her. Hunter smiled and passionately kissed her. I gasped. Hunter looked at me, shocked and angry. I stood there embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I was going to get some cider, but I'll wait." I spun around and walked out of the kitchen. How could he kiss her?! How could he do that to me?! Then I realized that Hunter and I are not together anymore. That I have my own boyfriend. Why do I keep feeling this way? I didn't like it, somehow I feel like I'm betraying Azriel in some way.  
  
Circle was grueling. I couldn't look Hunter in the eyes, which was hard because he ended up right across from me. It was hard to focus or to connect because images of Hunter and Amelia kept popping up in my head. I hated every moment of it. Looking at them side by side, standing tall and grand. They're the perfect couple. Every once in a while, Bree would squeeze my hands. She understands what I was going through, and it was comforting.  
  
It took forever for circle to end. I was exhausted emotionally and mentally from it all. I had to get out of there. I said my goodbyes and headed for the door. I was down the porch when Hunter called for me.  
  
"Morgan, we need to talk." He said solemnly.  
  
"I really have to get home Hunter. Cant this wait till tomorrow?"  
  
"No, I have to talk to you tonight."  
  
"Fine, but can we hurry this. I have to get home." I was getting frustrated and irritated because I wanted to leave. I didn't want to talk to Hunter now.  
  
"I got a call from the council. They believe that you're in danger. Eoife will be here tomorrow to discuss what we'll be doing."  
  
"Figures." I hissed. "The only reason the Mighty Hunter would come back to Widow's Vale was for Seeker business." He looked at me with amazement.  
  
"How could you say that to me?" he replied coldly. "You don't know how many times I've wanted to come back."  
  
"But you didn't. Not unless the council ordered you to. Once again, I'm nothing but an assignment. That's all I am for everybody. An assignment. Something to be watched, to be protected. Everybody is waiting for me to turn bad. I'm not incapable of protecting myself, so just screw all of you!"  
  
"You have power Morgan, but you lack control. You don't even know what you're doing half the time. You have no idea what you're up against, and you're willing to put the people who care about you in jeopardy just to keep your pride." He spat. I saw his jaw stiffen and I could sense his hurt and anger.  
  
"You know what Hunter. Screw you. I don't have to stay here and take all this shit from you. Why don't you go back to your precious Amelia, and leave me the hell alone." I said, furious.  
  
"Great Morgan. That's a great idea. Maybe I should just stay the hell away from you. It would be better for the both of us. I can stay with Amelia and you can go back to trying to lead a normal life with Azriel." He said in a tone that infuriated me. " I mean, there's no use in trying to guide you, since you've become arrogant. Trying to hide your true self just to have a normal life. Putting up a front. But I can see right through you Morgan. And you're weak."  
  
Without realizing it, I raised my hands and slapped Hunter in the face. His face flew to his side. We stood frozen for a minute, but it felt like years. Slowly he backed away from me. I saw that his cheek has turned red. He looked at me, breathing hard, trying to control his anger.  
  
"You have no right to say those things to me. You have no idea what I've been through while you were gone. You have no right Hunter!" I screamed.  
  
"Ha" he laughed in disbelief. " I guess things have changed."  
  
"Yes Hunter. Things have changed, and so have I." I mumbled.  
  
I watched Hunter go inside his house, not looking back at me. I clutched my chest, trying to breath. I ran toward the woods, far where no one can see me. I came into a clearing, near a lake. I crutched down on a rock and cry. A loud agonizing scream escaped my throat. A huge white witch fire started to form in my right hand. For a minute, I sat there, staring at it, waiting for it to grow bigger. Then, when I couldn't stand the pain building up in my chest, I threw it up at the sky and screamed, cursing love.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Shocking huh?! So, still think Hunter is Morgan's destiny? Or will Azriel end up being Morgan's destiny? Well I guess you have to wait for the next chapters. So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Or I wont post the next chapters!! Hahahahaha.  
  
*To those people asking if the story is ending, the answer is yes. But I will definitely write again. (I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing… oh well..) 


	12. Hidden Fire

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity it is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions!  
  
~*WhooHoo! Almost done! I hope you like this one. Lots of symbolisms in this one...so watch for them. The next chapters will be a Doozy (right elona!) So you don't want to miss those.*~  
  
**To Michy: feel better soon pyro buddie! This one is for ya...hehee. Miss ya…..Muahz!**  
  
(Hey Hey Hey to my mommy, sweets, gutter buddy, and all those other buddies..hehe)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Morgan?"  
  
"Huh?! What? Oh sorry... I was kinda out there." I looked up to see my sister looking strangely at me.  
  
"I asked you what you wanted to eat for lunch. What's wrong with you today? Are you getting sick?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm just tired I guess. I'm not hungry. Thanks though Mary K." I got up and walked back up my room. I closed the door and flopped down on the soft bed. I closed my eyes, but the only thing I saw was the image of Hunter's angry face. We never had this big a fight before. I mean we argued, but never like this. I can't believe I slapped him. What was I thinking? Was I actually jealous of Amelia?! But why should I? I have Azriel. Azriel who is always there for me, supporting me, never judging. I love Azriel. Yes. I do love Azriel. I know I do…I think.  
  
I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand and realized that it was almost 3 p.m. I was supposed to meet Eoife at Practical Magick at 4. I got up and headed for the shower. I tried to imagine the hot water cleansing me of bad energy and thoughts, but I don't think it worked, cause I still feel awful. I got out and rummaged through my closet. I pulled out my dark denim jeans and a blood red shirt with a cowl neck. I decided to leave my hair in long waves and put on some lip-gloss and eye shadow. I scribbled a note to my parent and shouted bye to Mary K.  
  
I parked right outside Practical Magick. No one was really around cause it was a dark and gloomy day. I pulled the door open and was invited in by the sent of incense and candles.  
  
"Morgan, dear, how are you?" Alyce pulled me in for a hug.  
  
"I'm okay. Am I late?" I said, hugging her back and enjoying her warmth.  
  
"No. They're not here yet. How about some tea? I'm trying to find the books that Eoife asked me to get. Want to help?" she smiled.  
  
"Sure." I said, walking to the backroom. Alyce handed me a cup of tea and sat down on the long wooden table.  
  
"I was actually looking for that book I showed you awhile ago. The Book of Ancient Spells and Rites. You do remember that, right?" she asked. I nodded and shuddered from the memory of it. I remember that it contained the spell the broke the bond between Hunter and me for always.  
  
"Can you please check at that shelf over there. Be careful with that ladder."  
  
"Okay." I place the mug down and walked toward the shelf. It was a tall and wide shelf filled with ancient books and tools. I stood there for a minute admiring it. Finally I closed my eyes. I pictured the book and asked it where it was. I opened my eyes and I knew exactly where it was. I climbed on the ladder and reached for it on the very top. I had to move some of the other books to actually reach it. I grabbed it, but it slipped and landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Alyce" I apologized.  
  
"It's fine Morgan. Did you find it?" she said walking back to the wooden table.  
  
"Yea." I climbed down the ladder to pick up the book. I gasped. The book landed on the exact page that contained the spell and story of the Silver Cord. Surprised, I slammed the book shut and walked towards Alyce. I dropped the book on the table. I didn't mean to do it hard, but once again it dropped it fell on the same page. The Silver Cord. Angry, I closed the book and leaned back on my chair. Why is this happening to me?! Why?! Alyce was looking at me. Studying my eyes. I let her. Some how I wanted her to know without me actually telling her.  
  
After a minute, Alyce finally looked up and smiled at me. She nodded and reached across the table to pat my hands.  
  
"Just because you cant see it doesn't mean it isn't there. Oh my dear. I know your pain. I can feel it." She sighed. I looked at her, tears starting to form in my eyes. I've wanted to tell someone for so long about how I felt. I just didn't have the courage to put them into words. But now Alyce knows, and I'm glad  
  
"Morgan, The hardest part of love is to watch the one you love the most, love someone else. I know it must be very hard for you, and it must be for him too." She walked over, sat down right beside me and took me into her arms. "My dear, Love is a hidden fire, a pleasant sore, a delicious poison, a delicate pain, an agreeable torment, a sweet and throbbing wound, a gentle death. You must trust yourself to make the right decision." She pulled back and smiled at me. "Just remember, when all seems lost, look to your true love to find the way."  
  
Outside I heard the bell ding, which means a customer. Alyce got up and walked out. I sat there alone, thinking about what Alyce said. Look to your true love to find the way. Who is my true love? How can I turn to him when I don't even know whom he is?  
  
I heard the door chimes again and my senses started to tingle. It was weird cause I was so overwhelmed. Like it was pulling me apart. Running in different directions. I stood up, feeling dazed. I sat down on the floor, trying to ground myself. When I finally looked up, I saw Azriel walking through the curtains that separated the store and the back. I stood up to greet him, but an intense tugging in my chest stopped me. I spun around and saw that Hunter had just stepped in through the backdoor with Eoife. I saw Hunter and Azriel lock eyes. I didn't know if Azriel knew about Hunter and me. Goddess I hope not.  
  
"Hello Morgan. Its been awhile since I saw you last." Eoife said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Its great to see you again Eoife" I said, shakily. "Would you excuse me a minute?"  
  
"Sure dear. I need to talk to Hunter for awhile anyways." She smiled. I walked toward Azriel who was standing by the door. He smiled and I couldn't help smiling back.  
  
"Hi love, you okay? I saw you on the floor and I got worried." He asked, alarmed.  
  
"I'm fine. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you." I smiled.  
  
"Diarmuid had to pick up something from Alyce so I volunteered to keep him company. You just happened to be a bonus." He teased. In the corner of my eyes, I saw that Hunter was watching us while he talked to Eoife. I knew that we were close enough that he could hear what we were talking about.  
  
"So, are we on for tonight?" Azriel asked.  
  
"Yea. What time will you pick me up?"  
  
"Around 7. Is that okay? I had so much fun last time. I can't get it out of my mind. Can't wait to do that again. If you know what I mean." He leaned down for a kiss. I smiled from the memory and wrapped my arm around his neck.  
  
"Hm. Tonight, if your lucky." I pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. Outside, I heard Diarmuid call Azriel.  
  
"I have…" he leaned down to kiss my top lip. "…to …" he kissed the bottom lip " ….go." He pulled me closer to him. "I love you Morgan." He breathed.  
  
"I love you too Azriel." I pulled away and he walked out of the room. I watched him walk out and then turned to Eoife.  
  
The first thing I saw was that they were both looking at me. I saw Eoife had a worried look on her face, like she was uncomfortable. The Hunter. What I saw in Hunter scared me the most. His eyes were ablaze in fury. His soft pale face has turned a deep red color. Behind him, I saw that a fire in the fireplace had been ignited. I felt his aura, and it was pure anger and hurt. With every breath he took the fire behind him got taller and bigger.  
  
"Oh my." Breathed Eoife. She turned to look at me and at Hunter, whose gaze never left my face. "Goddess. So much tension, its almost unbearable."  
  
I saw Hunter look down, trying to control his emotions. He looked up and glared at me. Behind him the fire rose with his anger….  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
HeHeHeHe! The Drama! Cliffy…what's gonna happen? Will they ever get back together? Will they keep fighting? Did Morgan and Azriel really get freaky deaky? So many unanswered questions….guess you just have to keep reading. So REVIEW or else I wont post the next chapters….HeHeHeHeHe! 


	13. Love's Fury

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity it is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions!  
  
Wow! It's been awhile huh?! Did you miss me?! Hehe.enjoy this chapter! Muahz to everyone!! Thanks for all the support.keep it up (please!). **To my buddies..FOREVER LALA-SH!! Lova lots !! ^_^ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Morgan. This is very dangerous." Eoife reached across the table to pat my hand. I looked up at Hunter, but he looked away. He was still mad. " Hunter and I have discussed this over and over again. It's very important that you do this. The council believes that your father will be coming after you. Its for your protection."  
  
"I understand. I can do this." I said, shakily. Can I really? This can be really bad.  
  
"To do this, you will need to be in deep meditation. You will have to call on the Guardians of the Watch Tower to protect your circle. Because fire is the strongest for you, that will be the closest element that will surround you. Then water, air, and earth will encircle you. I need you to understand that nothing can come in your circle. Nothing can pass through those barriers and survive. You will totally be alone inside." She smiled, solemnly.  
  
"I still don't understand. Why do I have to have all this protection just for scrying? I mean, I have done this before, and I didn't need all this protection on me." I sighed.  
  
"We believe that Ciaran is very close. We don't know what he can do to you if he found you in such a vulnerable state. Also, you're not only scrying. You will be making a direct connection with the Goddess and asking for her blessing and protection." She explained.  
  
"Okay. When are we doing this?" I asked, suddenly afraid of the thought that my father is somewhere nearby.  
  
"Tomorrow at midnight. We decided to do it at the beach. You will need to wear a white shift. I had a feeling you didn't have one, so I brought you this." She pulled a thin, silk robe-like dress out of her bag.  
  
" Shifts are just like the ceremonial robes. It is usually worn by high priestesses." She smiled.  
  
"This is beautiful. Thank you Eoife." I ran my hand through the soft silk shift.  
  
"You're very welcome my dear. I suggest you start clearing your head of negative thoughts. Hunter will be teaching you some runes and sigils that you will need for tomorrow. I think that's it. If I missed anything or you have any questions, Hunter will answer them for you. I have to go talk to Alyce now, so I'll leave you two here." She stood up and went out to the store.  
  
It took us a couple of minutes before one of us spoke. I could sense that Hunter was still angry, but I know that teaching me the runes was more important. I could feel him trying to control himself. It was weird how connected we still were, even though the silver cord didn't connect us anymore.  
  
"So." I said casually. I know he didn't want to talk to me, and I sure as hell don't really want to talk to him. Ever since he came back, all we do is fight. And after slapping him the other night, I didn't want to argue again.  
  
"Very well then." He said in a British way, which I love. or use to love. Damn! I have to stop doing this to my self. Hunter and I can never be. That's it  
  
For the next hour or so, Hunter taught me the sigils and runes that I would have to use for the circle tomorrow. At first it was impossible to concentrate because I could sense all of Hunter's emotion. It was mostly rage, annoyance, heartbreak, sadness, and betrayal.and for a quick second.I sensed that Hunter wanted to hurt (badly if I may add) Azriel, which was surprising, coming from Hunter. It was REALLY annoying, but after awhile.a really long while, I finally did have enough strength to concentrate.  
  
"Morgan?" Hunter looked at me, annoyed. "Have you been listening to anything I've said for the past 5 minutes?!"  
  
"Um.yea.draw the runes, Thurisaz, Ansuz, Hagall, Nied, Isa, Eihwaz, Eloh, Mannaz, and Ing." At least that's what I thought he said. Or was that 10 minutes ago?  
  
*(chimes)*  
  
My senses started to tingle, I knew it was Azriel. What was he doing here? I told him I'd meet him at home at 7. Glancing down to my watch, I realized that it was now 8:30. Oh. Duh. I guess he figured I got stuck here and decided to come get me.  
  
"Morgan." Azriel entered the room, a huge grin on his face making him look more gorgeous than usual. He looked at me, and then to Hunter, and his grin changed to annoyance. " You weren't home yet, so I decided to get you instead."  
  
"Um. yea. We're done now. Right Hunter?" I asked.  
  
"Actually NO we're not Morgan. We are far from done." He stood up and turned to Azriel. " I suggest you leave." He said menacingly. I just stood there stunned. I looked at Hunter, then at Azriel. Both of them ready to exchange blows. Goddess. Why is this happening now?  
  
"Morgan can decide for herself." Azriel said, heated. " Who the hell do you think you are? Her dad? Just because you're a Seeker doesn't mean I'm gonna be scared of you."  
  
"Oh yea?! Lets see about that Azriel. I don't need to be a Seeker or a witch to kick your ass." Hunter's muscles tensed, ready for action. I have never, ever, in the whole time I've known Hunter seen him like this. I never knew him to be violent. He was always calm, reasonable, collected, loving. Morgan snap out of it!  
  
"ENOUGH! Both of you. Goddess! Azriel can you wait for me outside. I'll be out in a few minutes." I said, exhausted. "Please. For me. Can you just wait outside while I talk to Hunter?" He looked at, not backing down, but finally surrendered. He gave Hunter another hostile look, then walked out the back door.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Hunter? Who gave you the right to tell me I can't leave. I can leave when I want to." I said, furious.  
  
"Get your priorities straight Morgan! This is more important than running around and screwing Azriel."  
  
"Shut up Hunter. Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. You have no right to say that to me. I know what this is about. You're so freaking jealous of Azriel that you even thought about hurting him." He looked at me stunned. I guess he didn't know I could read him that well.  
  
"Well, I AM leaving, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I'm done with you. I have nothing more to say." I stood up and headed out. Just as I pulled the door open, Hunter grabbed my arm.  
  
"You don't get to have the last word here Morgan. You're being an idiot accusing me of all this ridiculous shit. You're acting immature, like a child!"  
  
Did he just call me an idiot and immature?! Without realizing it, I grabbed his wrist with my right hand and a sizzling bolt of blue fire exploded from my left hand, hitting the tree outside and dissolving harmlessly.  
  
I knew that the tath meanma divagnth surprised and slowed Hunter down. He staggered backwards a little, then looked at me. I was still hurt and angry.furious by what he said and confused by all this fighting. I hate all this!! Finally I spoke. "You know what.I'm starting to really hate you Hunter!!." I stepped out into the cold night air and slammed the door behind me.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay.I know this one sucked, but I haven't written in awhile. I promise it will be better next time. A big doozy that one will be.look out for it ^_~ .Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	14. Lost Love

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity it is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions! (Some of the ideas of this chapter came from Secret Circle)  
  
Hey AnJ is back! Hope you guys like this chapter. Read and Review please. It might be the end.or is it?! Hahaha.  
  
*Dedicated to: "A"- you always review (sometimes 3 times) so I'm dedicating this chapter to you. You've been supporting me since the beginning so I wanted to say thanks!!! ^_^  
  
*Also to my LALA-SH. Love You guys a lot! Forever LaLa  
  
*Happy Birthday to Me'Sa!!! I hope your 17th will be the best yet! Love ya!  
  
~*EnJoy the Chapter!! LoVe yOuz aloTz!*~ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morgan! What the hell are you wearing?!" my sister screamed as I pulled open the door to Das Boot. "It's almost midnight and you're going out wearing a NIGHTGOWN?!"  
  
"Geez Mary K! Can you talk any louder? Mom and Dad will wake up. Plus its not a nightgown, it's a shift.there's a difference." I explained.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Just don't complain to me when you get pneumonia!" she closed the front door lightly, not making a sound.  
  
I traced some sigils in the air so that my parents wouldn't hear me pull out of the driveway.  
  
I arrived at the beach 15 minutes before midnight. I recognized the members of Kithic's car's as I parked Das Boot in the lot. It's nice to know that I have a support group here tonight. Doing this ritual (whatever you wanna call it) was nerve wrecking. Even though Eoife said that nothing could come inside my circle and survive.I still had my doubts. Shuddering I walked up the beach to where Kithic were sitting.  
  
Everyone was sitting around; having quiet conversations here and there. I looked around and noticed that everyone was here. My eyes wondered to a tall blond guy standing, his back to me. Hunter. Goddess I totally forget about what happened last night. Okay.I have to keep my mind clear and focused. "Don't think about Hunter, Morgan" I convinced myself.  
  
"Morgan! Aren't you cold?! It's below freezing and we're in the freaking beach!" Bree asked, bewildered. Fourteen pairs of eyes focused on me. I could feel my cheeks turn red from embarrassment. My self-consciousness kicked in and I crossed my arms across my chest.  
  
" I don't know" I shrugged. My eyes slowly drifted back to the tall blond. He lifted his head slightly, sensing that I was nearby. Usually, Hunter would turn around and greet me with a big, luscious kiss, but times are different. How I wish they weren't, I could use the comfort right now.  
  
"Hi Eiofe, Hunter." I said casually. I didn't even realize that I walked over to them until I spoke. I must really be dazed, or maybe it's the nerves.  
  
"Morgan, Darling, you're just right in time. How are you feeling?" she asked, nervously. I looked at Hunter for comfort, but all I found was emptiness, his eyes showed no emotions.  
  
"A little anxious, but I'm alright." I said, disappointed by Hunter's reaction.  
  
"Its 12 o'clock. Its time to begin." Hunter's tone was cold, not trace of concern or nerves like it was before. He spun around and walked toward the group, not saying anything to me.  
  
I was ready to cry. I know that I said some pretty nasty things to Hunter, and even done some bad shit, but I still needed to know he cares. Even just a little, specially now.  
  
Everyone started to head for the cliff that overlooked the beach. I lagged behind the group, trying to empty my thoughts, and sort out any disturbing feelings I had.  
  
"Morgan," I looked up and saw that we had stopped. Eoife was looking at me, a worried expression on her face, "Its time to start."  
  
Behind the group, I saw some kind of light. The group parted, dividing in half, as I walked to the middle. My coven looked at me with concern on their face. Eoife, who was right beside me, took my hand and led me to a big bon fire on top of the cliff. There was a huge circle made of 12 white rocks. In the middle, the fire crackled and danced.  
  
" Are you ready?" Eoife asked for the last time. Slowly, I nodded my head. "Don't worry dear. These barriers that you will call will protect you. Nothing can pass those barriers and survive. You will be the only one inside. You and the Goddess. Good Luck my dear." She hugged me and led me inside the circle. Hunter then closed the circle with another large white stone. 13 stones. In a way I kind of thought of them as the members of Kithic, watching me, comforting me. I took my final look at Hunter, but he was blank. Nothing at all. No emotions what so ever.  
  
I looked around. A cup of water, incense, and a cup of salt were laid out near the fire. Slowly, I kneeled down picking up the cup with water. For a minute, I hesitated, but finally started the ceremony.  
  
I started my ritual, just as I would with a regular one. After finishing the casting of the circle, I recited the protection spell calling for the protection of the dragon.  
  
~* By the Dragon's light Lend your might By powers of three I conjure thee To protect me So mote it be! *~  
  
I dipped my fingers in the water and sprinkled it in the direction of the west.  
  
~* Hail to the Guardians of Watchtower of the West, Zephyrus, to spirit and intuition- Hear Me! *~  
  
Very quickly, a huge giant wave formed from the distance. The water swelled from the beach and surged around me. Enclosing me in it's watery wall. I was dazed in its beauty.  
  
I picked up the salt and started sprinkling it toward the north.  
  
~* Hail to the Guardians of Watchtower of the North, Boreas, to spirit of Mother and Earth- Hear Me! *~  
  
Almost instantly, the earth started to rumble from beneath me, like an earthquake. It caught me of guard, and I staggered back a little. The ground around the circle started to split, and it walled around me, just like the water. The crashing of the water against the wall of rocky earth was loud to my ear. I closed my eyes for a minute and then continued to call on the guardians.  
  
I picked up the incense and waved it toward the east.  
  
~* Hail to the Guardian of Watchtower of the East, Eurus, to spirits of air and invention- Hear Me! *~  
  
A gentle breeze started to form at my east. By the time it got to me, it was a strong gust of wind, blowing my hair to my face. Like the others, the blast of roaring wind started to circle between the earth barrier and me. I had all three now. Wind was the first, then the earth, then the wind. I knew the last one would be the strongest of them all.  
  
I looked deep into the middle of the fire, and called on my final protection.  
  
~* Hail to the Guardian of Watchtower of the South, Notus, to spirit of fire and feeling- Hear Me! *~  
  
The fire in front of me started to dance and cackle like crazy. From the center, thin lines of fire started to run in all direction. It started to spread into a circle around the rocks. It grew bigger and roared louder. I felt so safe inside. I knew no one could get me.  
  
I sat down in front of the bonfire. I closed my eyes and started on my meditation. After awhile, I couldn't hear the crashing and crackling anymore. I asked for the guidance of the Goddess, my mother, and the Riordans before her.  
  
I started to feel dizzy.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Hello Morgan" they said.  
  
"Hello" I replied. "Who are you?" I looked at the three figures before me. One was a child; another was my mother, then the last. The last was indescribable. She was pure. Light, incandescent, imperial, everything beautiful can be described about her.  
  
"She is the past," she pointed to my mother. "The future." She reached for the child's hand and the child held it tightly. "And I am the forever."  
  
In that instant I knew that she was the Goddess. Looking at the three of them reminded me of the three phases of womanhood. Maiden, Mother, and Crone.  
  
"I came looking for guidance. I feel lost. Nothing make sense anymore." I cried.  
  
"We know," they said in unison. "You are destined for greatness Morgan." My mother said. "You are part of the goddess, reborn," she explained.  
  
"I don't understand." I whimpered.  
  
"You will, in due time."  
  
"My future lies in your hand" the little girl said in a singsong tone.  
  
"Who are you? Will you be my daughter?" I asked, confused.  
  
"You'll find out, in due time." She smiled.  
  
"My father. Ciaran. He wants to do us harm." A shudder shook me.  
  
"Your father..."  
  
In that instant, a dark cloud fell upon me. I gasped for breath, but inhaled thick smoke instead. My head started to pound. I can hear his laughter inside my head.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Daughter. You have disappointed me once again." He laughed. It was wickedness and darkness all at the same time. "I'm much stronger than you all think. This is all child's play." He laughed again.  
  
My brain was lacking oxygen. I was light-headed. I couldn't breath. I'm going to die. A vision of Hunter flashed in my mind then..  
  
Everything went black.  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Morgan! Wake up Morgan!!!" Bree was screaming in my ear. I gradually lifted my head to look around. Bree, Robbie, and Alisa were by my side, a worried look on their face.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, feebly. "Where am I?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Um.Ciaran. He got into my head while I was meditating." I explained. "Everything was dark. There was smoke and." I coughed. "How did you guys get me out? How did you get in the circle?"  
  
"You were down on the ground and ." Alisa's lips start to tremble. "Hunter said you were in trouble, so he broke through all the barriers. OMG, Hunter!" she was hysterically crying now.  
  
"Why? What happened to Hunter?" I got up to look for Hunter, not bothering with the pain in my head. I was getting really worried now, my heart was pounding and my head was spinning.  
  
I ran toward the rest of Kithic. Everything was in slow motion. I looked down at the sprawled body in the sand. His golden blond hair was damp and muddy. His shirt was singe. His beautiful cheeks were covered with ash and soot. His once red lips were now purple. I looked down at Hunter and he was pale. I dropped down on my knees and took hold on Hunter's body. I was rocking him back in forth while I cried.  
  
Eoife, who was tending to Hunter, looked at me with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Morgan, we don't know what happened. I'm sorry." She cried. "The barriers. They were too strong. I don't know how he got through.."  
  
I looked at the once beautiful body on the ground. The body of my love, my other half, was lying on the sand.  
  
"HUNTER!! NO HUNTER. DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed, cradling my love's cold body...  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ HeHeHe...is this the end of Morgan and Hunter?! Is DESTINED ending here?! Well.you'll have to review and find out! If you haven't realized it yet, this is from the first chapter of DESTINED. Morgan's dream came true.but with a bad ending. Daym! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	15. Authors Note

* Hey Sweep Fans!! I know that some of you are wondering if this is the end of Destined. Well, that depends. I know what is supposed to happen till the ending.but I need some lovin.what can I say? I love the reviews.(hehe). Actually I've been really busy and I haven't been inspired lately. Hopefully I can start writing again and post the next chapter before Full Circle comes out. Please be patient and keep checking back for updates. Show your support and your love!! Maybe, just maybe the lovely reviews will inspire me to write again.(lmao.j/k). Thanks a bunch! Show some love. ^_^. *  
  
{~* AnJ *~} 


	16. Relinquish

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity it is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions! (Some of the ideas of this chapter came from Secret Circle by L.J. Smith)  
  
Hey!! Did you guys miss me? Well. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. Please show some love and review, review, review. Give me a reason to keep on writing this fanfic (*o*).  
  
This is for my loyal supporters.if I have any ( I sure hope so o_O )  
  
~Anj~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
  
  
(Hunter's POV- Night of the Circle)  
  
I pulled my jacket tighter around me. Its 15 minutes till midnight and Morgan isn't here yet. I was getting very anxious. Why isn't she here yet? It better not be because of that asshole Azriel. The last few days have been horrible. Morgan and I have said things that we didn't mean. Or at least I didn't mean any of it. Did she mean what she said? Did she really hate me now? I tried to stop thinking about what happened the last few days. As weird as it sounds, I kinda wish Morgan wasn't going through with this. I have a very bad feeling about tonight. Something isn't right.  
  
"Chilly night." I saw Eiofe fumbling around with the buttons on her coat. " Is everything ready at the circle Hunter?" she asked, tugging on her scarf.  
  
" Yes. I've checked everything twice, but Eiofe I have a bad ." My head snapped up, feeling Morgan's presence. I could feel her walking toward us and my heart gave a tiny jump of anticipation.  
  
"Hi Eiofe, Hunter." Morgan said.  
  
I turned to face her and was stunned. She looked imperial, flawless, enticing, and absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a thin white shift that left her toned arms bare. Her long hair was hanging smooth and loose behind her. For a moment, I actually thought she was glowing. I could feel the power flowing through her and it gave me goose bumps. I've never seen anybody like this before and it made me fall in love with her all over again. My mind started to wander through the memories. How her skin feels like, knowing the scent of her, her vibration, her aura, how it feels to have her wrapped around me, pressed hard against me.  
  
"Morgan, Darling, you're just right in time. How are you feeling?" Eiofe asked, breaking my thoughts.  
  
"A little anxious, but I'm alright." Morgan looked at me and I quickly shut down my emotions. She looked away disappointed and hurt.  
  
Goddess, Morgan if you only knew how I feel about you.  
  
"Its 12 o'clock. Its time to begin." I said, in a cold tone. I didn't want my emotions to show or to take over. I have to be alert. I spun around and walked toward the rest of Kithic to give them instruction. A rush of emotions hit me and I realized that Morgan was thinking that I didn't care about her. I wanted to yell it wasn't true, but instead I led the group to the cliff where Morgan will have her circle.  
  
Trying to look collected, I started fixing the stones in the circle. Soon everyone was at the cliff, everyone except Morgan. She was lagging behind, a distant look on her face. When she reached the group, she stood by herself by the edge of the cliff. I could tell she was thinking. A strong gust of wind swept towards us and I felt that nagging feeling in my stomach again.  
  
"Morgan, its time to start." Eiofe said, leading her toward the circle. "Are you ready?" she asked. Morgan gave her a slight nod. "Don't worry dear. These barriers that you will call will protect you. Nothing can pass those barriers and survive. You will be the only one inside. You and the Goddess. Good Luck my dear."  
  
The thought bothered me. I didn't like the fact that Morgan was alone in there. What if something happens? She'll be trapped. Trying to dismiss the worry, I followed Morgan to the circle. I was laying the 13th stone down when I felt it. Someone was near. Someone not from the coven. I couldn't place it, but I didn't like it.  
  
"Mor-" I started to say, but stopped myself. Eiofe was right. This circle has to be done. It was for Morgan's own protection. And plus, nothing can get through those barriers. But why do I still have a nagging feeling in my stomach? Placing the last stone down, I stepped back from the circle. Goddess, please don't let anything happen to her.  
  
The rest of Kithic sat a couple of feet away from the circle. I sat down on the boulder near the circle, deciding that I should stay close in case something happens. I pulled my athame from my back pocket, ready for action, so to speak. I watched Morgan perform the protection spell and then call on the Guardians. She spoke with a deeper, powerful tone. This wasn't how Morgan usually talked, but I knew that this was whom she really was inside. Glowing. Powerful. Ancient.  
  
After awhile, I could barely see her. The phantoms of the four element surrounded her. Layer after layer. A wall of sea water, a wall of rocky earth, a circle of ragging wind and finally, a ring of fire. I saw her sit down and go into a deep meditation. I decided to do the same. Sitting crossed legged on the grass; I let my mind clear and my senses to expand. Feeling everything around me.  
  
Twenty minutes passed, and that's when it started to happen. There was a rancid smell in the air and I felt darkness around us. In my mind, I saw a dark cloud fall on Morgan. My eyes snapped open and I saw Morgan gasping for air inside the circle.  
  
"MORGAN!!!" I yelled.  
  
Everything was in slow motion. I started chanting deflection spells around myself. In the corner of my eye, I noticed the rest of Kithic, including Eiofe, running towards us. I saw Morgan trying to breath, screaming with every inhale, as if it's killing her.  
  
" Hunter." she whispered. It wasn't loud, but I heard it.  
  
Panic. Fear. Anger. All this feelings surged inside of me. Desperate to get to Morgan, I ran through all the barriers. Not worrying about the outcome of my decision. All I knew was I had to get to Morgan.  
  
First I was thrown against a wall of icy cold seawater. It surrounded me, drowning me, filling my lungs with water. My chest was about to explode. I held my breath, focusing only on getting to Morgan. Soon the water pushed me toward the rocky earth. It slammed me hard against it, causing a horrible blow to my head. Sharp rocks hack through me as I tried to pass through. Something slashed my side and I howled in pain. The raging wind continued to slam me against the wall of earth. Then I felt it. I felt my skin burning. I was being burned alive. The fire licked my skin. Embracing me.  
  
Morgan. I'm sorry Morgan. I thought.  
  
I heard her scream in pain. I pushed through the fire. Trying anything to get to Morgan. Taking a deep breath, I pushed through with all my energy, or what was left. I heard the fire hissing at me as I stumbled inside the circle. With the energy I had left, I managed to breathe out the end of the Guardian spells.  
  
Soon the barriers started to dissolved. One by one, it left. I could see Eiofe chanting deflection and protection spells outside the circle.  
  
I crawled toward Morgan, who was lying a couple of inches away.  
  
"Morgan?" I chocked. My throat was sore and my voice sounded hoarse.  
  
"Hunter?" she lifter her head slightly and reached out her hand.  
  
I reached out my own hand, but was hit by a invisible force. It sent me flying a few feet away. I landed hard on my back. I heard people running. I felt someone by my side, telling me I will be alright. But I knew I wasn't. Goddess, take me. Let Morgan live.  
  
With my last breathe, I whispered, "I love you Morgan."  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
Please Review. Let me know what you think. There are a few more chapters left.but if I don't get reviews, then what's the point of writing them. Believe me.it will be a doozy.  
  
_-`* ThE AnJ *`-_ 


	17. Letting Go

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity it is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions! (Some of the ideas of this chapter came from Secret Circle by L.J. Smith)  
  
/* HeyLo HeyLo!! I've been gone awhile again. Did you miss me? o_0 */  
  
/* This is dedicated to MAYTHA. Your persistence made me want to write again. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy it ^_^ */  
  
~Anj~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Thursday Morning - Hunter's POV]  
  
*** You must go back. Hurry, before it's too late. She needs you ------ ***  
Thud ---  
I slowly got up from the floor. My whole body is sore. Everything hurts. I brushed against some cuts and burns as I wiped the sweat from my face. My head is pounding and I desperately tried to lie back down on the bed.  
  
After a few minutes of struggling, I finally got back into bed. My head is spinning and there is an irritating buzzing in my ear. I closed my eyes, trying to remember the last few days. Ugh! All this thinking is just making my head hurt. I didn't realize how hungry I am until I smelled someone making linden tea downstairs. Once again I struggled to move. I took the shirt on the chair next to my bed and put it on, careful not to hit the bandages. Slowly I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sensed Amelia, but nobody else.  
  
"Hunter! What are you doing out of bed?! I heard a thud. Are you all right?" she had a worried look on her face.  
  
"The thud was me falling off the bed. I smelled food so I came down. I'm starving." I saw that she was making a vegetable omelet and my mouth watered.  
  
"Good gracious Hunter! Go sit down. I'll bring you some food and some tea." She returned to cooking and to the tea.  
  
Moments passed and she returned with two plates of omelet and some pancakes. Three minutes later, I was done eating.  
  
"Goodness Hunter. We have been so worried. You've been asleep for 4 days. We've had people come and do healing rituals. I've been out of my mind with worry." She grabbed my hand and cried. "Goddess Hunter, you could have died! It's a miracle you're alive." She sobbed  
  
"It's okay Amelia. I'm right here. Everything is alright. I'm here." I kissed her hands and with much effort, brushed the tears from her eyes. I leaned back against the chair and closed my eyes. Visions of Morgan popped into my head. My fight with Morgan at Practical Magick. The circle at the beach. Morgan trapped inside with the dark wave. Morgan almost dying--  
  
"Amelia, I need to know - What happened? Is Morgan all right?" I asked, anxious. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I briefly sensed that she was hurt when I asked about Morgan.  
  
"After you plowed through the barriers, you hit a protection shield and it sent you flying a few feet away. We all thought you were dead. It was horrible. Morgan was hysterical and there was a lightning storm. It was as if the whole world was crying. We rushed you to the hospital and they bandaged you up and gave you some medicine. We took you home and you've been asleep for 4 days" She paused and took a sip of her tea. "Morgan is fine. She wasn't hurt as badly as you were. She came to visit yesterday to check up on you, but you were still asleep," she said glumly. She was hurt. I can sense it following from her. I reached for her hand, but she pulled it away. She wiped her tears and stood up.  
  
"Okay. I have to go pack." She took the plates and placed it in the sink.  
  
"Pack?! Where are you going?" I asked, shocked.  
  
"I'm going back to England. My flight is at noon. Skye's taking me to the airport in an hour." She explained, not looking at me.  
  
"You're leaving? Why are you leaving?" I stood up and followed her out of the kitchen. "Amelia. Did I do something wrong? Why are you leaving?." I took her hand and pulled her to face me.  
  
"I have to break up with you Hunter." She whispered.  
  
"Break up with me? Why?" I was dumbfounded.  
  
"Because you don't love me." She sighed. "It hurts to hear your boyfriend say a different girls name when he's unconscious. That's right Hunter -- you didn't call out my name -- you called out Morgan's." she sobbed.  
  
"Amelia. I'm sorry--"  
  
"Don't Hunter! It's okay. I've had a lot of time to think things through. I can't compete with her. She's your muirn beatha dan. I can't make you love me. I can't make your heart feel something it wont. Love that strong - like the one you and Morgan have - nothing can keep you apart. Not Ciaran, not the Dark Wave, even death can keep you apart."  
  
"Amelia -- "  
  
"Hunter please -- This is hard enough, but I've made my decision. I love you too much, that's why I have to let you go. I want to see you happy, even if it's not with me. Now please. Let me pack. I need some time by myself."  
  
I watched her climb the stairs. I was surprised. I started to feel woozy so I started to head to the living room--  
  
"Hunter."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sometimes when you think its the end, its really a new beginning. Our love didn't work because someone else loves you more. Don't wait too long to win Morgan back. You guys are meant to be. I think that's how you survived all this. If the barriers couldn't stop you --- what will? Deep down, I've always known that. "  
  
"Thanks Amelia. I do love you." I said, sincerely.  
  
"I know. I love you too." She smiled and closed the door behind her.  
  
** Sigh**  
  
I slumped down on the couch and watched the fire in the fireplace. I was sad about what happened with Amelia. I love her - but she's right, I do love Morgan more. Morgan. I have to get Morgan back. No matter what it takes ---  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes-I know. This one sucked. I'm still trying to get over my writers block. It'll be better next time. Please REVIEW AND REVIEW AND OH YEA --- REVIEW!!! 


	18. Deceiver

*~*~*~*~*  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity it is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions! (Some of the ideas of this chapter came from Secret Circle by L.J. Smith and Circle of Three by Isobel Bird)  
  
*/ Hello! I'm back!! I hope you all enjoy this. I never thought I'd get so many great responses. I love it! I figured it was time to update when fanfiction.net put me in the next page.  
  
*/ Also since I haven't written in awhile, this chapter is longer. I'd like to say hello to Coelura and Orchid ^_^ Enjoy!!!  
  
.::Anj::.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Morgan's POV)  
  
My butt was starting to hurt. We-meaning Kithic-were sitting around, on the cold hard floor, for their weekly gathering. It's also the first time I've seen Hunter after that disastrous night at the beach. I was still shocked and a little bruised. Every night since that happened, I've been getting nightmares. It just repeats itself over and over again in my head. I'd wake up in cold sweat and chills after each nightmare.  
  
"Lets get started," Sky said. She was leading the circle tonight because Hunter was still pretty beaten up. After casting the circle and calling the Guardians - for extra protection-Sky instructed everyone to sit down. " I think we should start things slow. For tonight, I want you all to meditate. Let the healing light into you. Sort your thoughts and let the Goddess help you. We've all been through a lot this past few weeks so let this time help you to get things together. Lets begin."  
  
I looked around as everyone started to close their eyes. My gaze stopped at Hunter. He was looking intensely at me, right into my eyes. He smiled and then looked away. Slowly I closed my eyes, clearing my head of everything. I started to image the white light filling my body. "Help me Goddess, let me see the way, my path. Help me make the right choices." I asked.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Everything started out dark at first. Then a figure started to materialize. The figure moved closer and I realized that it was a woman wearing a long black dress. Her face was ethereal. One moment it looked like a little girl, the next a motherly woman, and then it changed into a crone. Each face looked alike, but it was as if you are seeing someone grow older right before your eyes.  
  
"I am Hecate, " her voice was unyielding and cold. It was odd how it sounded like there were three different voices, all blended together. Just like her face, her voice sounded like a child, a mother, and a crone. "I have come to warn you, my cherished daughter."  
  
"Warn me? Does it have to do with my father?" I said, cringing from referring to Ciaran as my father. As far as I'm concern, Ciaran is not my father. It takes more than giving life to someone to be a father.  
  
"Yes, Morgan. I am the Goddess of Prophecies and to you I share my vision." She smiled and then vanished. Seconds later, a bright golden light appeared. As it got closer and closer it started to take shape.  
  
"Hunter?" I asked, my voice shaking. As the figure moved closer, I realized that it was Hunter. He was standing right in front of me, bathe in white light. He was magical and gorgeous.  
  
"He is the Deceiver-" Hecate whispered. Before I could finish the vision and ask questions, I felt like I was being pulled away from there and back into reality.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Then I was back in the room with the rest of Kithic. Shocked, I jumped up and backed away from the circle. Everyone was looking at me, a startled look in their face. I can't breathe! I gasped for air but nothing seems to be getting in.  
  
"Morgan?! Are you alright?!" Hunter was standing by my side.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." I wanted to get out of there and think. Did Hecate just call Hunter the Deceiver? What did she mean? Was he going to deceive me? I don't know understand! I'm so confused!  
  
I rushed out of the house as quick as I can. I couldn't stand to be stared at like a caged animal. Everyone in there thinks I'm a major freak. But, what else is new? They always think I'm a freak; at least deep down they do. Even I do, sometimes.  
  
"Morgan? Are you okay?" Hunter was walking towards me. It was dark but I could see that his arm was bandaged up. " I was worried. Did you have a vision? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, kindheartedly.  
  
"It's nothing Hunter. I just need some times to think. It just surprised me is all." I lied. I looked up at Hunter. I don't believe it. Hecate was wrong. Hunter would never deceive me.  
  
" I never got to thank you for saving my life Hunter." I said, trying to change the subject and to get my mind of that vision.  
  
"I'm just glad you're not hurt. Morgan, you know I'd die for you." He said, staring right into my eyes-into my whole being. " Morgan, I want us to be together." He stated. He walked towards me, never taking his strong gaze away from my eyes.  
  
"We can't Hunter. You know that." I said, hypnotized. I looked into his eyes, and I saw the whole universe. "I have a boyfriend, and Azriel means a lot to me." That's good Morgan, say his name. Don't forget you have Azriel, I reminded myself. "And plus, you have Amelia." Good move, bring in the other girl.  
  
"Amelia and I broke up. She left Thursday." He said, moving closer-close enough that I can smell the "new laundry" smell of his shirt. He was so close. His lips were so close. It's been so long since--  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Hunter, but you know we can only be friends." I looked down and stared at my shoes. I couldn't bear to look at Hunter. It hurts too much.  
  
Hunter put his finger under my chin and lifted it up so that I would look at him. "Friends huh? I fight for the things that I want and are passionate about, and believe me Morgan, I will fight for you this time."  
  
My heart jumped into my throat. I pushed myself up and cupped Hunters face with my hands. My lips touched his soft, warm lips. All my senses were on alert as I kissed Hunter. He leaned his face closer and wrapped his strong arms around me. I felt the strength of his emotion envelope all of me.  
  
(Hunter's POV)  
  
Morgan jumped up, a frightened look on her face. She backed away from the group and huddled in a corner. I jumped up and rushed to her side-big mistake. I felt ripping pain from my side. "Morgan?! Are you alright?!" I asked, ignoring the searing pain.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." Was all she said and then rushed out.  
  
"What happened?" Bree asked, worried. "I should go out and see if she's okay." Robbie looked up at her and nodded.  
  
"No, I'll go" I said, sternly. I walked out into the clear dark night. I saw Morgan pacing in the lawn. "Morgan? Are you okay?" I said as I walked towards her. " I was worried. Did you have a vision? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.  
  
"It's nothing Hunter. I just need some times to think. It just surprised me is all." I looked at her and I can tell she was lying. If she doesn't want to talk about it, then I wont push her. "I never got to thank you for saving my life Hunter."  
  
"I'm just glad you're not hurt. Morgan, you know I'd die for you." I meant it too. I walked closer to her. Just being closer to her made my heart slam against my already broken rib cage " Morgan, I want us to be together." There, I said it. I've wanted to say it.  
  
"We can't Hunter. You know that." She looked straight into my eyes. "I have a boyfriend, and Azriel means a lot to me." Great! She had to bring in the boyfriend. He doesn't deserve her. She's meant to be with me. "And plus, you have Amelia" The thoughts of Amelia made my stomach hollow. I guess I still feel guilty. I didn't love her enough-not as much as she loved me.  
  
"Amelia and I broke up. She left Thursday." I took a couple of steps closer- so close I can smell her shampoo.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Hunter, but you know we can only be friends." She whispered. She looked down and stared at her shoes.  
  
I struggled to find my tongue and to tell her that I love her, but I couldn't.not after she told me we could only be friend. Gently, I lifted her chin up so she would look at me. Morgan looked up slowly, her lashes fluttered open. I took a deep breath and was amazed-- she looked so beautiful, so innocent. I wanted to kiss her, but instead I said "Friends huh? I fight for the things that I want and are passionate about, and believe me Morgan, I will fight for you this time."  
  
She looked into my eyes, pushed her self up to her toes, cupped my face with her hands, and kissed me. Morgan is kissing me! I hope Morgan doesn't feel my heart slamming against my rib cage. My heart turned in my chest-- touching her made my heart ache even more. I pulled her closer enjoying our closeness. My skin was tingling. Morgan was back into his arms-just like it was meant to be.  
  
Then Morgan pulled away. "I'm sorry Hunter. This was a mistake - -"  
  
(Morgan's POV)  
  
As I pulled away, I could still feel Hunters warm lips against mine. "I'm sorry Hunter. This was a mistake." I ran down to my car and drove away, not ever turning back. One thing was echoing in my head - - -  
  
Deceiver - - - Deceiver - - - Deceiver - - -  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Please Review! Thanks! Sorry this was late.I've also been working on original fiction for FictionPress.com (under a diff name o_O ). Toodles 


	19. Identified

*~*~*~*~*  
  
Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity it is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions! (Some of the ideas of this chapter came from Secret Circle by L.J. Smith and Circle of Three by Isobel Bird)  
  
][ Hello all. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with college and work and other stuff, so I haven't been able to write. I will try to write a longer chapter soon. ][  
  
][ This chapter is set ahead of the other chapters. I will be writing about events that happened before November 24th on the next chapters ][  
  
][ I would like to say thanks to all the people still reads this story. I really appreciate your supports. Special thanks to Littlehippo200. ][  
  
][ Enjoy the story !!! ][  
  
Anj   
  
*********************************************************  
  
"I am Hecate, " her voice was unyielding and cold. It was odd how it sounded like there were three different voices, all blended together. Just like her face, her voice sounded like a child, a mother, and a crone. "I have come to warn you, my cherished daughter."  
  
"Warn me? Does it have to do with my father?"  
  
"Yes, Morgan. I am the Goddess of Prophecies and to you I share my visions." She smiled and then vanished. Bright golden light appeared. A shape started to take form.  
  
"Hunter?"  
  
"He is the Deceiver-" Hecate whispered.  
  
The shape took a step forward. A foul smile on his face. Wickedness in his eyes. Treachery and deceit in his heart. As the figure started to fade - - - he laughed - - the most evil laugh - -  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Morgan screamed. She felt her body slam on the bed as she started to awake from her dream -- the evil laugh still ringing on her head.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO - IT CANT BE HIM!!!!!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Outside the earth shifted. Thunder and lightning roared. The goddess cried. It was the beginning of the end - - - -  
  
TO BE CONTINUED - - - - - - 


	20. Peril

Writers note: This story is based on the character of Cate Tiernan, Author of the Sweep Series. I do not own any of the characters. Cate Tiernan does. It is a fan fiction. I am a fan. Please respect my writing. All of these ideas come from my head and not from other fan fictions. If there is a similarity it is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy the fan fictions! (Some of the ideas of this chapter came from Secret Circle by L.J. Smith and Circle of Three by Isobel Bird)__

][ Enjoy the story !!! This is the second to the last chapter of Destined. The last chapter will be posted soon. Read the bottom for some important news!! ][

Anj

* * *

_I knew it! I knew from the moment I woke up that this day was going suck! I just had a deep feeling of dread and that something horrifying is going to happen… and I was right. I will never forget this day for the rest of my life…_

**(Earlier that Day)**

"Morgan, you have a delivery!" Mary K yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I raced down the stairs, almost tripping over Dagda.

"They're so pretty. I wish someone would send me flowers" Mary K handed me two dozen red tulips and sighed. "Here's the card…I'll be in my room wallowing in my jealousy." she joked.

I placed the tulips on the counter before reading the card. "Call Me- Love Hunter.

I picked up the receiver and dialed Hunter's number.

"Hello Luv. " Hunter greeted.

"Hunter. Thanks for the flowers. They're beautiful. "

"So are you and you're very welcome. Listen luv, I wanted to talk to you about us - - We belong togeth - - "

"Hunter there is no us for now. I don't even know how I feel about Azriel. Love just feels like an invitation for more pain. " I said, interrupting him.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be love…maybe it can just be hello." He stated. "Can you meet with me? It's a nice day outside. How about a walk on the beach?"

I hesitated for a moment, but finally said "Alright". We hung up, when the phone rang again…

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Morgan? This is Eoife - - danger - - father - - accomplice - - close to you - -"

"Eoife? I can't hear you. The static! What about my father?!"

"Reports of - - danger to you - - you love - - kill you! Morgan?! - - hear me?!"

"Eoife? Eoife?! Hello?!" the line went dead. I dialed Eoife number, but there was no answer. I couldn't understand a word she was saying. Something about my father and something else? I stood up and glanced at the clock. It was almost 6. I have to go meet Hunter. I pulled on my denim jacket, grabbed my keys, and walked out.

It was a nice day out. The sun was slowly starting to set. I bet it'll look amazing at the beach. I pulled down my sun glasses and drove away…

_Miles away, the wind started to howl. Dark, ominous clouds rolled across the sky. A stench of evil filled the air. The stranger's athame gleamed, catching the last ray of sun. He grinned and then laughed the most horrid laugh before getting in his car to meet his love…his only love…._

* * *

This is the second to the final chapter of Destined. I started writing the sequel to Destined titled Infinity, but I wanted to see if people are still reading this. If you guys are… you should Review Review Review!! I want to know if I should continue writing here in Fanfiction. Infinity will be great!! I think you guys will like it =) It's the best one I've written…so let me know if you want more!! =) 


	21. Input

_**Hey Guys! I have a break coming up and I wanted to finish this story. It's been 2 years and this story is still going strong...thanks to you guys. Anyways...I already knew what I wanted to do....but I want to know what you guys want to happen for the ending. Hopefully I can finish Destined soon and get started on Infinity. Thanks guys!!**_

_**-[ Anj ]-**_


End file.
